Talk:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1/@comment-35059467-20190108021254/@comment-3452092-20190108053049
Well, we definitely don't have the same opinions on books. I gave Big Sky Country a chance and it bored me so much. I gave A Courtesan of Rome a chance and thus far it has gone between boring me and annoying me. I went into Across the Void with high expectations and I LOVE it. I enjoy Class Act when I divorce it from High School Story prime and the High School Story trilogy and enjoy most of the individual characters (Clint and Natalie are still on my annoyed side along with Trevor). It Lives Beneath is my second favorite story currently giving new chapters (after The Elementalists) and I like it better than It Lives In the Woods and I went into it with insanely high requirements, not expectations, but "I will hate this if this doesn't happen" requirements (and they have actually not met those requirements as of yet and I still love it). The Junior was my third favorite long book in The Freshman, et al mega series (after The Freshman, Book 4 and The Sophomore, Book 2 in that order . . . most of the two chapter books are pretty high on the list, too). I thoroughly enjoyed Home for the Holidays until everyone ganged up on Nick and then I really couldn't forgive the MC, but the parts prior to that were fun. And since I've covered the rest of the current books, I am currently give The Heist: Monaco a try and I really think it will be interesting despite my rather uncertain feelings prior to it's arrival and disappointments that it isn't inspired by Leverage. And Desire & Decorum is not giving me enough of Mr. Marlcaster (hands down my favorite character in the series). That aside, this weeks chapter was, in my opinion, the best chapter in the entire series thus far. Take that how you will, but I will say that I really enjoyed this weeks chapter and lately that series has been stressful, not what I look for in my escapism. On the note of America's Most Eligible thus far I kind of have hated the series. The characters I'' like the most (Bianca, Han, and Ryder . . . who knew he'd make my top three, but he did) didn't get enough time in the sun. I will absolutely give it a try and by try I mean that I will read every single word of it. If I like it, I will cast judgement as soon as I am sure of that. If I cannot find it in me to like it, I will give it a new chance every week until it's done (which I do with ''A Courtesan of Rome and Desire & Decorum, Book 2, the latter of which pleasantly surprised me this week, the prior of which, well, we'll see what happens this week) and when it's done, if I still can't find it in me to like it, well, then I'm done and I will probably either never play it, again, or I will replay it a year later and realize that there really are worse things that Pixelberry could do than #LoveHacks. Seriously, it's amazing how much that series has risen in my list with recent additions to Choices's library and also rereading it as I am currently doing, very slowly. It is not and never will be my favorite or even in my top ten, but it's growing on me. Maybe some of these others will a year down the line upon rereading them.